


Dreaming

by trancer



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Plot What Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2005-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck has a wet dream that doesn't end where she expects it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Kara had never really been one for dreaming. Sure, she fantasized with the occasional day dream. But, the realization that they were flights of fancy, a deviation from the dreariness of her reality kept her from being one for dreaming. Her nocturnal dreams were just as bad, when she dreamed at all. Months of being on the run, living at the edge, sleep was a rarity. Something she didn’t want to waste on dreams.

Except for tonight. It was a good dream. Hell, as far as dreams go, it was a great one. She was lying on her bed, her real bed back on Caprica. The one indulgence she‘d allotted herself, not the hard joke of a cot passing itself off as one. The pillows, the sheets, the mattress were soft in that way dream things are.

Lee was above her. Kneeling between her legs, her thighs draped over his. His hands on her hips for leverage. He was naked, all skin and sweat and inch after hard throbbing inch slick with her wetness gliding over and across her clit playfully. He kept thrusting, teasing her with promises of penetration. His lips spread in his typical cocky boyish grin.

“Is this how you like it, Kara?”

She grunted. Arched her back for more pressure, more friction. Tilted her head back to watch her hands wrap around the posts on her headboard. “Get ready, flyboy, ‘cuz you’re about to have the ride of your..”

Her heart began to hammer wildly. Those weren’t Lee’s hands gently grasping her hips, or Lee’s smile causing her stomach to twist, or her pussy to pulse achingly between her legs. Staring back at her wasn’t Lee, but Laura the President of the frakking Colonies Roslin. Kara licked her lips, dared a gaze past bare breasts and erect nipples to the leather harness strapped around Roslin’s waist. To the inches of hard, stiff shaft still sliding gently across Kara’s clit.

“Is this how you like it, Kara?” Laura asked, her hips continuing Lee’s slow stroking motion. “I never took you for the slow, soft and sweet type.”

“I have my days.”

“Mmmm,” Laura purred and Kara felt a shiver erupt like lightening down her spine. “I guess we all do.”

Laura placed her hands on either side of Kara’s head, leaned forward until their faces were inches apart, until Kara could feel Laura’s breasts against her own, and that stiff, hard shaft pressed against her. “But, you’re more than softness and sweetness. You like frakking. And you like getting frakked, don‘t you?”

“Madame President.”

“I’m not the President tonight, Kara. I‘m the sweat on your skin,” she leaned closer, kissing across Kara’s jaw line. “The air burning your lungs. The heat burning between your legs. And,” she shifted her hips and Kara hissed as slowly, achingly slow, Laura entered her. Her voice low and throaty, purring into Kara‘s ear. “I’m the cock in your pussy. That is, if you want my cock in your pussy. Do you want me to frak you, Kara?”

“Madame..”

“Laura,” she corrected her. Began a slow grind with her hips. “Is this how you like it, Kara?” She stated in that warm, low tone of hers. The tone that said I forgive you, I love you, now I’m going to kill you. And all Kara could do was nod her head because to do otherwise might give Laura the assumption Kara wanted her to stop. The last thing Kara wanted was for this to stop.

“Is this how Lee fraks you? Or is this how you like it?”

And suddenly, Kara was on her knees, facing the wall, hands gripping the top of the headboard. Laura behind her, on top of her, inside her. A hand threaded through Kara’s hair, pulling her head back. Until her ear was level with Laura’s mouth and Laura was, once again, purring in her ear. “Moan for me, Kara. Come for me.”

Kara bit her lip. The first thrust was hard, deep. It jolted her body. Sent shock waves of electricity rippling across her skin. The second was harder. And harder still. Until Kara could feel her body writhing under Laura, pushing into the woman. Until she was dripping with sweat, feverish with heat, wanting anything and everything from Laura. All sex and wanting, sin and forgiveness. As if she could be damned and forgiven at the same time.

It lasted forever, in that way dreams can. And Kara thought, she could spend forever here, in her old bed with the dream soft pillows, getting frakking by Laura Roslin. But, it wasn’t enough to feel the friction, the penetration, the hand on her clit jerking her off. She needed to come. She wanted to come. But, she didn’t want it to end. To end would mean the dream was over. To come would mean opening her eyes and returning to the dreariness of reality.

“Come for me, Kara.”

Kara shook her head violently. Tasted the blood in her mouth as she bit her lip harder. The need swelled inside her. Throbbed and ached and pleaded for release. And still Kara held back, and still, Laura frakked her.

Until, Kara could hold back no more.

Kara cried out as she came. A low throaty wail, her body shuddering, trembling as wave after wave cascaded through her.

Her eyes blinked open. She snapped them closed, as if to will herself back into dreamland. To no avail. Kara sighed, running a hand over her brow, then sliding her legs over the edge of her bunk. It was, of course, the absolute wrong thing to do since her body still hummed, her sex still tender and quivering from orgasm. But, it’s not like Kara was one to always do the right thing.

She gazed around at the dull, gray walls. At the dreariness of her reality. She wasn’t one for dreaming. But, as she fought to smile against the cold metal floors chilling her feet, this one seemed a fantasy worth holding on to.

END


End file.
